Clinical chemistry and immunoassay diagnostics provide automated analyzers for processing biological fluids. Automated clinical analyzers provide rapid results with relatively high accuracy. To automate clinical chemistry and immunoassay diagnostics, analyzer systems often employ liquid sensing methods to aspirate a sample fluid from a container or test tube.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.